Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition
by Vurgles
Summary: On a private island owned by Danger Dolan, 36 characters from fictional series will compete for a million dollars. Who will win, who will lose, and who will be humiliated? Find out in Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition! Story starts on Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm going to be writing a Total Drama parody series, but I need your help.

I want you to send me ideas for characters to use as contestants. This can be any character you like, but I have only two rules. Rule number 1: 1 character per series. This should keep ideas from becoming too similar to each other. Rule number two: each person can only suggest 3 characters. I don't want 1 person to decide the whole roster. Also, keep in mind that I may not use a character you suggest.

Also, each challenge will be based off of another franchise, so if I decline a character, I might add their series in as a challenge. There will be 32 characters total, and the host and co-hosts will be from Planet Dolan on Youtube.

With that in mind, I know you can give me some good ideas. If you want to submit a character, just PM me the character's name and series they are from, and I'll try to work them in. I'll post updates about the roster every few characters, and if you want, I'll give credit to whoever gives me the idea. With that being said, let the games begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! It has been 1 week since I posted |Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition to this website. I've received some really good suggestions, so here they are.. The characters that have been suggested, along with their series and the person who suggested them, are:

Baymax: Big Hero 6: AegisLuna

Bowser: Super Mario Bros: AegisLuna

Ruby Rose: RWBY: AegisLuna

Gaz: Invader Zim: sdgeek2003

Edd/Double D: Ed, Edd, and Eddy: sdgeek2003

Propeller Knight: Shovel Knight: sdgeek2003

Yusei Fugo: Yu-Gi-Oh: TheMasterKat

Deadpool: Marvel Comics: TheMasterKat

Luke Skywalker: Star Wars: TheMasterKat

Raphael: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Guest

Luna Lovegood: Harry Potter: Guest

Baldroy: Black Butler: Guest

I still need 20 more characters to reach my goal, and I need your help to add them. Just PM me with your 3 top picks, and I will include them in the fiction. Also, I've decided that if it takes too long to receive suggestions, I'll just pad out the roster myself. So now I need the rest of the suggestions by September 1st. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! We have now reached the end of the suggestion period! Thank you all for your submissions! We have the entire roster complete as of right now! So, without further ado, here are the 32 characters you suggested!

Baymax: Big Hero 6: AegisLuna

Bowser: Super Mario Bros: AegisLuna

Ruby Rose: RWBY: AegisLuna

Gaz: Invader Zim: sdgeek2003

Edd/Double D: Ed, Edd, and Eddy: sdgeek2003

Propeller Knight: Shovel Knight: sdgeek2003

Yusei Fugo: Yu-Gi-Oh: TheMasterKat

Deadpool: Marvel Comics: TheMasterKat

Luke Skywalker: Star Wars: TheMasterKat

Raphael: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Die in a Hole

Luna Lovegood: Harry Potter: Die in a Hole

Baldroy: Black Butler: Die in a Hole

Ban: Seven Deadly Sins: Childish 'paw

L: Death Note: Childish 'paw

Sasha: Attack on Titan: Childish 'paw

Ellen Ripley: Aliens: AA77

Kevin McCalister: Home Alone: AA77

Al Bundy: Married with Children: AA77

Sasuke: Naruto: guest

Chad: Bleach: guest

Death the Kid: Soul Eater: guest

Rainbow Dash: My Little Pony: Rainbow14Dash57

Frisk: Undertale: Rainbow14Dash57

Zelda: Legend of Zelda: Rainbow14Dash57

RJ: Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Guest

Corey: Grojband: Guest

Marinette: Miraculous Ladybug: Guest

Annabeth: Percy Jackson: onimou

Angel: Maximum Ride: onimou

Margo: Despicable Me: CountryMusicFan

Cyborg: Teen Titans: Guest

Samus Aran: Metroid: Guest

And there you have it, the final roster for Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition… Almost. I'm going to add a few characters of my own into the mix. Also, some of the characters suggested were denied due to the one per franchise rule. The next chapter I'll make will be the actual start to the series. Until then, I'll continue to research these characters just to make sure I don't screw up their personalities. See you next time!


	4. Fun in Shore!

A short, completely white man wearing a blue sailor cap stands on a dock. Joining him are a pink anthropomorphic cat, a demon with black hair, and a lavender pigeon girl. "Hello everyone!" the man announces, "My name is Danger Dolan, and these are my assistants Shima, Hellbent, and Melissa. Now, you may be wondering why we're here on this island. The answer is quite simple. To run a game show of course! We, the Planet Dolan team, have been kindly asked by Cartoon Network to run a new season of their Total Drama franchise, as they found their previous host, Chris, to be 'pushy and rude'"

"Yeah, if by that you mean 'in jail for crimes against nature'" said Hellbent.

"Like I said, he was pushy and rude," replied Dolan. "Anyway, we decided that for this show to bring in some of our favorite fictional characters and have them compete instead of the usual humans. So we used a portal to other dimensions and retrieved our contestants, freezing time in their world as well."

"Wait," asked Shima, "why did we freeze time?"

"Well, I thought it would be a nice gesture to make sure nothing happens to their universes while they're gone. Like I was saying, these characters will be competing for one million dollars to take back to their worlds. So let's get started for the first ever season of Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition!"

Intro plays

"Alright, here's the scenario," explains Dolan, "Each contestant has been shown the original Total Drama Island show so they know what's happening. However, none of them have met each other so far. They've been placed on sailboats and should be arriving any minute now."

"Hey, Dolan," says Melissa, "the boats are pulling into shore!'

A large number of sailboats pull up to the dock where Dolan and the others are standing. All 36 boats line up one by one. Each boat contains a contestant.

"Alright, now let's meet our first contestant." exclaimed Dolan. "He's a rocker from Grojband, give it up for Corey!"

A teenage boy stepped off of the boat. He wore a black and white shirt, orange shorts, and a matching orange hat with a skull on it. "Hey there, man! What's up, dude?"

"Oh, nothing, just hosting a TV show." Dolan casually remarked "If you would, please stand over by the others on the far end of the dock. Our next contestant is Mr. Al Bundy from Married with Children!"

Al steps off the next boat. He is wearing a blue dress shirt and khaki pants. "Hey, man, thanks for letting me on yer show. Had to get away from the wife for a while, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Ah, I getcha." Replies Dolan, "but I'm happy with my girlfriend, Gooby."

"Just wait 'til you get married. That should fix it right up for you."

A young girl trudges off her sailboat. She wears a black dress with metal sleeves and purple leggings. Her purple hair forms a cube around her head, and her face is buried in a video game. She marches straight past Dolan and stands next to Corey.

"Hey, I like your shirt." says Corey.

Gaz lifts her head to look Corey in the eyes. She glares at him with a burning rage. "Don't talk to me." she puts bluntly. Corey shrugs and continues to watch the boats pull up to the dock.

"Up next" announces Dolan' "is Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh!"

A young man with spiky yellow and black hair drives off of his boat with a motorcycle-like machine. He wears a black and red shirt with a blue jacket, and has a machine of some sort covering his left forearm. He pulls up to Dolan.

"Uh, how did you fit that onto the boat?" questions Dolan.

"Well I couldn't just leave my Duel Runner at home, could I?" answers Yusei. "It would be a crime to duel without it."

"That doesn't answer my question. Anyway, our next contestant is Baymax from Big Hero 6!"

A big, round robot slowly waddles from his boat. It was entirely white, except for his two small eyes, which were pure black. He held a red and purple box in his hands.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health companion. ' the robot states, "Is anyone in need of assistance?"

"No, not really," replies Dolan, "Next up, Frisk from Undertale!"

A child steps off of the boat. They have on a blue and purple striped sweater and are carrying a stick with them.

"H-Hello, Mr. Dolan, sir," says the child. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you." Dolan says. "Why don't you go stand next to Shima over there." Frisk walks over to Shima and looks up at her.

"Hi there, Frisk" says Shima. She bends down to get on Shima's level. "I'm Shima. Are you nervous?"

"Y-Yes, Miss Shima. I am nervous." explains Frisk. "I'm scared I won't make any friends."

"Aw, it's okay." Coos Shima, "Fear is a normal human emotion commonly caused by entering a new environment. You may be scared at first, but after warming up to your surroundings, your fear should subside."

"…Okay," says a dumbfounded Frisk.

"Now," Dolan announced, "please welcome Amy Rose from the Sonic franchise!"

A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress jumps from her boat. She skips over to Dolan. "Hiya, Dolan!" she giddily chirped, "Will Sonic be here soon?"

"No," Dolan replied, "I'm afraid Sonic won't be here."

"Oh… okay. I'll just have to look at these pictures instead!" She pulled out what seemed like dozens of pictures from her pocket, all of which were of Sonic the Hedgehog. None of them looked like he really wanted to take a photo at the moment.

"Oh. That's… nice? Anyways, our next contestant is Queen Elsa from Frozen!"

A woman wearing a sky blue dress steps from her sailboat. The boat she was on was covered in frost and icicles.

"Hello Dolan. Sorry about your boat. I got a bit nervous coming over here." She apologized.

"That's alright. I'll just have Hellbent melt the ice later." Dolan assured her "Our next contestant is-"

"DEADPOOL!" Shouted a voice from the next boat, causing some contestants to flinch. "That's who it is!" A man wearing a red and black spandex suit leapt from the boat and landed next to Dolan. "How's it going world? I'm Deadpool and I'm here to win this show so I can buy 4 million gumballs!"

"Wait, why would you want that many gumballs?" questioned Al Bundy from the shore, where all of the campers were standing.

"Uh, duh." Deadpool sarcastically replied. "So I can throw them on the ground when people are chasing me. Then they'll slip and fall on their face and it'll be hilarious!"

"Right, sure you will. Next, from Home Alone, we have Kevin McCalister!"

An 8-year old boy walks up to Dolan. He was wearing a blue sweater.

"Hi there, Dolan, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kevin." He offered a hand for Dolan to shake.

"Next, we have

"Nice to meet you, too, Kevin." Dolan responded. "The next contestant is Margo from Despicable Me!"

A young girl steps from her sailboat carefully. He smiles in excitement for what was ahead.

"Hi, Mr. Dolan. Thanks for inviting me to your show!

"You're very welcome. Next, we have Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!"

A cyan Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane shot out of her boat. She flew up into the air and into a loop before plummeting down and landing back on the dock.

"Aww yeah!" she shouted, "I'm awesome!"

"Well, almost," remarked Dolan. "Our next contestant is our youngest we've ever had, and her name is Angel!"

A little girl stepped from her boat. She had blonde hair and wore a pink dress and black jacket. She also carried a stuffed bear with her. She spread her 8 foot long wings and walked casually up to Dolan.

"Hello, Dolan. You're doing very well today."

"Wait, how did you…" Dolan paused "oh yeah, you can read minds. I forgot that. Our next contestant is Raphael from the Ninja Turtles!"

A giant humanoid turtle jumped out of his boat. He took one look at Angel and laughed. "Why do you have a teddy bear with you?" he asked between fits of laughter.

"Her name is Celeste, and she's very special to me."

"Well its freakin' lame." Raphael laughed before slapping himself in the face. "Ow, what the heck?" he exclaimed before slapping himself multiple more times.

"Oh yeah," Dolan remembered. "Angel has mind control too."

"Now stop messing with me and Celeste." Angel scolded.

"Ugh, fine." Raph sighed.

"Anyways," Dolan announced, "next we have Princess Zelda from Hyrule!"

Zelda stepped elegantly from her ship. She was dressed in a purple and white gown, with a tiara perfectly framing her pointed ears and long, brunette hair.

"Salutations, everyone." She called out. "I hope to gain a deep friendship with you all during our experience."

"How elegant," remarked Dolan, "Next we have Death the Kid from Soul Eater."

Kid walked off of his boat, followed by two blonde twin girls. "Ugh," he sighed. "This dock is crooked. I never should have come here."

"Hey, no fair!" exclaimed Deadpool. "How come this kid gets to bring friends?"

"Relax, Deadpool." Dolan assured. "Liz and Patty aren't allowed to help during challenges unless they're in weapon form."

"Weapon form?" asked Yusei, "What's that?"

Liz, the taller twin, stepped forward. "Allow us to show you" she exclaimed. Then she and Patty jumped into the air and transformed into pistols in midair. Death the Kid then caught them and spun them around on his pointer fingers.

The audience was left astounded. Almost every jaw was dropped to the ground.

"Whoa." said a dumbfounded voice.

"Ah, just in time, Double D." said Dolan. Everyone turned and saw a scrawny kid wearing a black cap.

"Salutations, Dolan. I trust that this will be a very valuable experience."

"Likewise, Edd. Our next camper is Annabeth from the Percy Jackson series."

A young blonde girl came out of her sailboat. "Hi, everyone! Hope we can make this fun"

"Our next competitor is Sasha from Attack on Titan."

A teenage girl with brown hair jumped from the front bow of her vessel. She wore a tan jacket with a gray shirt underneath. She also had on a utility belt of some sort.

"Hi," the girl introduced herself, "my name's Sasha. You got any food?"

"There should have been refreshments on the boat." replied Dolan. "Did you not get any?"

"Oh, I did," answered Sasha. "But I ran out."

"How did you do that? Eh, doesn't matter. Next, we have Baldroy from Black Butler."

A man with dirty blonde hair exited the boat. He wore a white chef's outfit and a pair of goggles around his neck. While walking down the dock, he tripped on a loose plank and fell flat on his face.

"Whoa, man, are you okay?" Dolan asked. "That looked like it really hurt."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for having me here." Baldroy spoke with a deep voice and a heavy British accent.

""Well you're very welcome. Our next guest is Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter."

A girl in a Hogwarts school uniform exits her ship. She has wavy, pale blonde hair and carries a magic wand. "Greetings, all." She begins "May the best of luck be given to you all.

"Our next contestant is Ellen Ripley from Aliens."

A woman with curly black hair arrives to the dock. "Hello, Dolan. I take it this is where our games will be held?"

It is," replied Dolan. "Do you like it?"

"It's okay, so long as no Xenomorphs show up."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Next up is the Miraculous Ladybug herself, Marinette!"

A teenage girl dressed in a ladybug print skintight suit with a matching mask jumps from her sailboat. "Have no fear!" she announces. "Ladybug is here!"

"Next up," Dolan announces, "we have Ruby Rose, hailing from RWBY!"

A teenaged girl with short black hair runs out of her boat. She carries a large robotic scythe on her back. She has on a black and read hooded dress with long sleeves and a short skirt.

"Hi, everybody! Let's have some fun!"

"Hey, you know what?" Kid says turning to Liz and Patty, "That girl's scythe kind of reminds me of Soul"

"I know," replies Liz, "It's kind of strange, actually"

"Our next camper is Ban from Seven Deadly Sins!"

A large, muscled man wearing a red skintight suit slowly strides down the pier. He smirks cockily and cracks his knuckles.

"Alright, make this clear. I'm winning this thing, so if you don't wanna look stupid, you should just leave now."

"Oh yeah?" pipes in Deadpool, "what makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters, I can heal from any injury,"

"What makes that so special?" asked Deadpool, "I can do that. I heal from stab wounds all the time."

"Oh yeah?" replied Ban, "I once had chains stuck through my whole body for 5 straight years, and I just took them out like nothing. Top that"

"Okay, sure. I once sliced of my own flesh and fed it to my starving partner."

"You call that impressive? One time I-"

"Will you two knock it off?!" came a voice from the end of the dock. Everyone turned and looked at the cause of the voice. It was a tall, slender woman with short peach colored hair and a large pearl In the middle of her forehead. "You're clearly scaring those innocent children!"Pearl scolded the two men. This was true, as Frisk, Angel, and Kevin were all cowering behind Baymax's inflated body.

"Do you require medical attention for your described injuries?" Baymax asked robotically.

"Whoops, guess I didn't think of that," admitted Deadpool, "Sorry, kids," he then turned back towards Ban. "We'll continue this later."

"Agreed."

"Thanks for that, Pearl. Our views would have dropped way down if that hadn't stopped,"

"Oh, it was nothing. Not unlike what I got through at home on a daily basis."

"Alrighty then, with that little scuffle out of the way, our next contestant is Samus Aran."

A woman wearing a cyan Bodysuit comes out of her boat. Her blonde hair is tied in a ponytail, and she wears a pair of metal heels.

"Oh, hey, Samus!" Zelda exclaims, "I didn't know you'd be here!"

Samus recognizes her voice. "Zelda? Man, it's been a long time since I've seen you!"

"Yeah, we haven't met since that time on Green Hill Zone," replied Zelda, "with Little Mac and… uh…"

Suddenly another voice is heard. "Seriously, you've already forgotten?" the female sounding voice remarked sarcastically. "It hasn't been that long since I beat you,"

In a flash of light, another woman appears. She has green hair and wears a white robe with red and gold trimming.

"Palutena!" Zelda and Samus shout simultaneously.

"Hey, girls. Didn't expect to see you here. I take it you're doing well?"

"Yes, we are. We were just reminiscing about Smash Brothers tournaments." Zelda replied.

"Ah, Smash Bros. Where we pummel our friends for fun, " Palutena mused, "Can't wait for the next tournament."

"While they catch up," Dolan interrupts, "let me introduce you to Yasutora Sado, our next competitor."

A tall, rugged man steps from his sailboat. He has long, brown hair and tan skin.

"No need to complicate things, amigo," he assures Dolan, "You can call me Chad."

He looks into the crowd of other competitors. "Well, aren't you just the cutest thing!"he exclaims, running up to Rainbow Dash. He then hugs the rainbow pony tightly, causing her to struggle.

"Hey, let go of me will ya?" she shouts, pushing his face away wither hoof.

"You can talk too?!" Chad exclaims, squeezing her even tighter, "You are so adorable!"

As the other campers giggled at the sight of such a large man cuddling with the rainbow Pegasus, Dolan decided to move on to the next camper.

"Alright, our next contestant is Light Yagami." Dolan said with a smile.

A teenage boy with brown hair walks off of his boat. He wears a white dress shirt and a red necktie, and carries a black book in his hands.

"Hello, Dolan," he grunts, "don't try anything funny, alright? This book kills people."

"I'm afraid not, L" replies Dolan, "You see, we have a different God of Death, so that book is null and void."

"What!?" screamed L, causing a few concerned looks from the other campers. "That's ridiculous!" He then pulls an expensive-looking pen out of his pocket and writes something down in his book, which is titled Death Note. After waiting for a while, nothing happened.

"What… no! This is impossible! It can't be!"

"Sorry," Dolan apologized, "but different universes have different rules, and here, you just can't use that book. Anyway, our next contestant is the one and only Luke Skywalker from Star Wars!"

As the legendary Jedi left his boat, wearing his white robe and tan pants, he pulled out his blue lightsaber, and did a few quick practice slashes (making sure not to slice anything up in the process) then put it away and walked up to Dolan.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" the young Jedi asked.

"It's going fine. Chaotic, but pretty fine," was Dolan's reply. "Why don't you stand next to the others while I introduce our next contestant, Propeller Knight!"

A man hovered above the pier towards everyone else using the massive propeller on the top of his head. Additionally, he wore a green suit and a golden mask, which covered his entire face.

 _ **Author's Note: Propeller Knight has a French accent, so remember that whenever you read his lines.**_

"Hello, monsieur. It is a pleasure being here." The knight spoke politely.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Knight," Dolan responded, "Our next player is King Bowser Koopa from Super Mario Bros."

"Wait what?" asked Zelda, now growing worried.

Suddenly, loud metal music started playing. Smoke started pouring from the next boat, and a deep grumbly voice was heard that said one thing:

"SHOWTIME!"

A large turtle-like creature jumped out of the boat and landed on the dock with a loud thud. He had large horns, teeth, and sharp spikes covering his green shell.

"Alright, losers. Bowser's here, so bow down to the king!" Bowser triumphantly shouted. Then the music stopped and the boat behind him sped off. Bowser got a shocked look on his face as he realized something important.

"Hey! My boom box!" He turned around. "Bring that back, you stupid jerk!" he screamed at the anonymous boat captain while Zelda, Samus and Palutena face palmed.

"Ugh, not this joker," Samus sighed. "It's bad enough he has to come to every Smash tournament. Now we have to deal with him here too?"

"What's so bad about him?" asked Amy Rose, who had joined their conversation. "If he was that annoying, Sonic would have mentioned him to me."

"Sonic just agrees with Bowser because they have so much in common, like having spikes on their backs and being Mario's rival," replied Zelda. "But we know how bad he is since we're all friends with Princess Peach, who he keeps kidnapping." She shot a glare at Bowser with that last part, which intrigued Bowser.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be jealous," Bowser said with a smirk. "Maybe I'll show up at your castle sometime and kidnap you for once."

"If you even think about that, I'll have Link slice your head clean off." Zelda retorted angrily.

"Ugh. Point taken," replied the Koopa king.

"Our next contestant is RJ from Power Rangers: Jungle Force!" announced Dolan.

A man in a purple costume that resembled a wolf stepped from his sailboat. He looked very muscular, yet wise, and he removed his helmet to reveal a head of thick, wavy hair.

"I am Robert James, the Purple Wolf Ranger!" the man yelled. "All evil will be stopped by Rangers such as me!"

"Alright, calm down," Dolan moaned. "Let's just move on to Cyborg from Teen Titans!"

A mostly-robotic man jumps from his ship. The only human part of him was his head, which was black-skinned, and his metallic body was colored silver and blue.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, causing Dolan to flinch.

"Gah! Will you people stop yelling? I'm getting a head ache!" Dolan yelled (rather hypocritically.) "Let's just move on to our last contestant, Sasuke from Naruto.

A black-haired young ninja calmly walked off of his boat. He wore gray and navy blue. He went wide-eyed at the collection of campers before him.

"I have no clue what is happening right now," spoke the ninja.

"Okay," said Dolan, "All of our campers are here. Who will the first camper to leave be? What will be the first challenge? And who will be on whose teams? We'll find out after the break on Total. Drama. Planet Dolan Edition!... Ow, my head."

 **#############################################################################**

 **Hey, everyone! Vgpuppybot here! Thank you all so much for reading! Keep in mind that I'm going on minimal information with some of these characters, so if I butchered a favorite character of yours, please kindly let me know in a review! In fact, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Next chapter will see our teams get formed, as well as the first challenge. For the record, most chapters will be in only one part, rather than two. This chapter has two parts because I knew the intros would take forever. Also, I have plans to introduce a series of side stories called Tales from Loser Island. It will follow the lives of the eliminated competitors so I won't have to stop writing about some fan favorite characters.**

 **Lastly, if you guys have any challenge ideas, I would highly recommend you let me know about them. Each challenge will be based on a different series not already represented. I have the first few in mind, but I might need more soon, so please send them in!**


	5. Jump for Joy!

The scene opens with Shima standing on the dock, while the contestants chattered away to each other in the background. She looks at the camera with a smile.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back to the show," she says, "Dolan's still recovering from his headache, so let's check in on our contestants and see how they're doing." The camera pans to the various contestants, chatting. Palutena can be seen with a grin from ear to ear approaching Annabeth.

"Hi, Annabeth!" she exclaims with glee, "How are you doing?"

"Um, fine," Annabeth replies, looking confused, "No offense, but do I know you?"

"Oh, silly me!" laughed the Goddess of Light, "I guess you don't remember me. I'm Palutena. I'm friends with your mom, Aries."

"Really?" asked the intrigued demigod.

"Nope! I'm just trolling you. We're from different canons of Greek mythology. But I have read your books."

Now Annabeth was even more confused. "My… book? I've never written a book." she asked.

"No, silly!" Palutena laughed again, "The books you're in! You know, like how I'm from a video game or he's from a comic book." By 'he', Palutena refers to Deadpool, who's been staring at the two of them with his jaw wide open since he heard the word 'canons'.

"You know about that?" asked the mercenary, "About us being fictional characters and the fourth wall and this fan fiction?"

"Well, duh! Doesn't everybody?" Palutena answered.

"No, as a matter of fact they don't!" Deadpool replied. "Kid Icarus is just cool like that. I've tried to explain it to people, but nobody ever understands! But you do! Finally, someone understands!"

At that time, Dolan returned from his break to bring an announcement. "Alright, guys!" he exclaimed, "It's time for teams to be announced!" all of the campers gathered around Dolan excitedly. "The first team will be led by Hellbent, and will consist of Amy, Annabeth, Baymax, Cyborg, Corey, Deadpool, Death the Kid, Edd, Gaz, Luna, Marinette, Margo, Palutena, Raphael, Samus, Sasha, Sasuke, and Yusei. You will be known as the Powerful Pies!"

The newly formed Pies, except for Hellbent, Gaz and Sasuke, cheered. "Hey, why am I leading a team? I didn't agree to that!"

"Well if your team has the most members before the merge, you get a raise," replied Dolan, "Now do you want to lead a team?"

"Yeah, I want to lead a team!" Hellbent exclaimed.

"Great! The rest of you, meaning Al, Angel, Baldroy, Ban, Bowser, Chad, Ellen, Elsa, Frisk, Kevin, Light, Luke, Pearl, Propeller Knight, Rainbow Dash, RJ, Ruby, and Zelda, will be led by Melissa and known as the Awesome Anvils!"

The Anvils, cheered for their new team, all except for Zelda, who looked very unhappy with her team. "Why did I have to get Bowser on my team, and not Palutena or Samus?" she complained.

"Don't worry," Melissa comforted her, "I'll put him in his place if he starts acting up."

"As will I, your highness," added Pearl, "I am quite adept at foul beasts."

The princess felt relieved. "Thanks, girls. It's good to know I have you on my side."

"Okay, now it's time for a tour of the island," Dolan announced while bringing out a box of papers. "Will everyone take one of these maps? You'll need them throughout the show."

After everyone had taken a map of the island, they all followed Dolan and Shima as they took them on a tour. Eventually, they came to a stop at a large log cabin, which was marked on the map as 'Mess Hall'. Sitting near the Mess Hall was a wooden outhouse.

"Here we have the Mess Hall" Shima announced, "But before we go in, we want to show you the outhouse."

"What's so special about the toilet?" asked Cyborg.

"It's not just a toilet," responded Dolan, opening the door to the outhouse. Inside was a toilet, as expected, but also a video camera and a shiny red button.

"Whoa, why's there a camera in the toilet?" asked Ellen.

"This is a confessional booth. This is where you go to say something to the audience in private."

"Well, how does it work?" asked Ban.

"I'll show you," responded Shima, "You walk in, sit down and-

 **##############################################################################**

" **then just say whatever you need to. Would anybody else like to try?"**

 **##############################################################################**

 **"This competition is pretty stiff so far," thought Margo, "Hopefully I can at least make it to the merge."**

 **##############################################################################**

 **"So this is what a toilet looks like?" ranted Pearl, "It's disgusting! Who would use something like this?"**

 **##############################################################################**

 **"Alright, this show's got ponies, princesses, and little kids." Raphael thought aloud, "But we've also got dragons, robots, bounty hunters, and, of course, me. Talk about a mixed bag.**

 **##############################################################################**

"Now that everyone's done," said Dolan, "It's time to see the Mess Hall."

"Yes! Food!" shouted Sasha.

"I'm guessing you're hungry," remarked Yusei.

"Are you kidding?" replied Sasha, "I'm never not hungry!"

As everyone filed into the Mess Hall, they were met with some new faces. One was a Man who looked like Dolan with tan skin and a 5-o-clock shadow. Another was a blocky yellow robot with a propeller beanie. And the last one was a human girl with blonde hair, a white shirt and blue pants.

"Let me introduce you all to 3 cast members you should know," Dolan announced, "First, we have my brother. He'll be an intern for the show, so if you need anything, just ask him."

"Hey, I thought I was the co-host!" responded Dolan's brother.

"Well, you're not. Next, we have Pringle." Dolan stated.

"Hey, everyone," Pringle introduced himself. "I'm Pringle, and I'll be making your challenges. Expect some crazy things in the future."

"Like what?" asked Kevin.

"Oh, you'll see. Heheh."

 **##############################################################################**

" **That laugh was unnerving" Samus admitted. "Hopefully this guy doesn't do anything too drastic."**

 **##############################################################################**

"Last, but not least, we have the cook, Doopie!" Dolan introduced.

"Hi, everyone!" Doopie chirped. "I made samples!" She holds out a tray of finger sandwiches.

"Ooh, sandwiches!" exclaimed Sasha, taking a sandwich.

"I'll take one too. All of this walking makes me tired," said Baldroy. As he took a bite, his eyes started to water. His face fell and his stomach churned. In short, he hated it.

"Well?" asked Doopie, eyes battering, "Do you like it?"

"It's... um…" Baldroy spat out, trying to be as forgiving as possible.

"It's delicious!" yelled Sasha, sincerely.

"Yeah, what she said." Sighed Baldroy.

 **##############################################################################**

" **Crikey! That was awful!" yelled Baldroy. "It's the worst thing I've ever tasted! And I've tasted my own food! Still, I couldn't say that in front of her."**

 **##############################################################################**

"Now, let's head off," declared Dolan, "we still have a lot to see on this island."

The group left the Mess Hall and walked for a while more before reaching a square building. As they walked in, they found another person. He was a tall, gray ominous figure wearing a black robe.

"Greetings, mortals. My name is Nixxiom, God of Death," the figure began. "Be warned, for if you dare to cross me, your death will surely be slow and painful. I will first-

"Nixxiom, will you just do the thing and stop scaring everyone?" scolded Shima.

"… You don't have to ruin all the fun, you know." Replied Nixxiom. He then snapped his fingers, filling the room with smoke. Soon the smoke dissipated, and the campers were left coughing.

"Congratulations, you can all respawn," spoke Nixxiom. He then motions toward a collection of 36 metal platforms, each having the name of a camper on it.

"So, does that mean that we can die right now with no consequences?" questioned Deadpool.

"Basically, yeah," responded Nixxiom.

"Great!" Deadpool exclaimed before pulling out a gun and shooting Elsa in the head. Seconds later, as Elsa respawned, Deadpool smirked "That was for Let it Go, queenie."

 **##############################################################################**

" **Ah, that felt wonderful." Deadpool mused, "I needed that off of my chest."**

 **##############################################################################**

" **I thought that song was great," said Elsa.**

 **##############################################################################**

"Alright, everyone. WE have one more stop to make, so let's head off again."

So the gang left the respawn station, feeling slightly different and uncomfortable. Soon they reached their destination, a group of 4 log cabins. They were labeled with numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4.

"Here are the cabins where you'll be staying. You'll be staying with the people who are on your team, and the same sex as you," Dolan explained, causing Deadpool to boo. "Your luggage is in each of your cabins, and the first challenge is in two hours at the Cliffside shown on your map. Shima, Hellbent, Melissa and I will be in our offices if you need us."

"I'm going to get some rest," said Elsa. "Being _shot in the face_ is actually pretty exhausting."

"I know, right?" Deadpool said, oblivious to the fact that Elsa was still mad at him.

So, the campers went to check out their rooms, with Liz and Patty separating from Kid to live in the Pie Girls' cabin. Soon after entering, most campers noted the less-than-standard quality of their new living space. But nobody was more upset than a certain meister.

"What is this?!" Kid shouted as soon as he entered the room. "3 bunk beds on one side and 2 on the other? That's just repulsive!"

"Calm down, weirdo," Raphael remarked. "It's only a bed. It's not going to kill you."

"I know that!" Kid continued to shout, "It's still asymmetrical, though!" He was now trying to move the extra bed to the middle of the room while his cabin-mates watched on in awe. This ended soon, when Baymax waddled up to the bed and picked it up, carrying it out of the room entirely.

"W-wait minute, Baymax!" Double D stuttered. "Where are you going with that bunk?"

"I am carrying it out of the cabin," Baymax explained. "My analysis shows that we have enough beds to hold ten of us. However, as Cyborg and I do not need beds, we only need seven spaces. I also find it would be medically sufficient for Death the Kid if this room were made as symmetrical as possible. Therefore, I find great use in removing this bunk bed from the cabin."

"That took way too long to explain," Deadpool chipped.

 **##############################################################################**

" **That Death the Kid is definitely insane," Sasuke remarked. "But I can feel his power. He'll be a huge asset to this team during challenges. If we can put up with him in between them."**

 **##############################################################################**

Meanwhile, at the Anvil Boys' cabin, things were heating up between two of the Members.

"What do you mean I can't have top bunk?" Bowser demanded to know from Ban. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're a giant turtle thing who's too heavy for these beds," replied Ban. "You'll just break the thing and crush the poor sap underneath you."

"Oh yeah?" Bowser retorted, "Well, you're dumb."

"No, I'm not!" Ban yelled back, getting in Bowser's face

"Are too!" Bowser replied, getting further into Ban's face.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Luke said, causing the two to look in his direction. "Bowser, why don't you take bottom bunk for now? Then, once one of us is eliminated, you can get a top bunk."

"Grr…" the Koopa King growled. "Fine."

"Alright. Ban, Light, RJ, Propeller Knight and I will take top bunk," Luke decided. "The rest of you take bottom bunk. Deal?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's all get unpacked."

 **##############################################################################**

"Light might be really bossy right now," Kevin thought aloud, "but he might have needed that to happen. I think sometimes it's best to use whatever means you can to stop an argument."

 **##############################################################################**

Eventually, the campers all heard Dolan's voice over the speaker system. "Attention, campers!" the voice announced. "In 30 minutes, the next challenge will begin! So please make your way to the Cliffside as soon as possible!"

Some of the campers then left for the Cliffside, while others began to finish getting settled in. One of those campers was Ruby Rose, who was spreading out her bed sheet when she was approached by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Ruby," rainbow Dash greeted.

"Oh, hi Rainbow!" Ruby Rose responded. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Some of the campers have told me that you're pretty fast," Rainbow Dash said "So how about we have a race? First one to the cliff wins."

"Sure, that sounds fun!" she agreed.

"Cool! I'll wait for you to be done with your setup."

Moments later, the two were lined up with Zelda in front of them, acting as a referee. "Ready…" said the princess, as Ruby activated her Semblance. "Set…" she continued, while Rainbow Dash crouched a little further. "Go!" she shouted, and the racers took off, leaving trails of rainbows and rose petals.

Rainbow Dash flew as fast as she could, weaving around the trees as she passed through the forest. She smirked, thinking she was way ahead of Ruby. However, she looked behind her and found Ruby was right behind her! She was confused, since she didn't think anybody could go that fast without flying to do it. She then realized she wasn't looking where she was going, so she turned her head forward. Once she did, she smacked crashed into a tree, even getting herself lodged into it.

Before she could recover, Ruby passed her up and got pretty far ahead. A minute later, Ruby made it to the Cliffside first, by a slim margin. "Wow, Rainbow Dash, you're fast!" Ruby exclaimed. "If you hadn't hit that tree, you'd have won for sure!"

"Yeah, I know," replied Rainbow. "We should have a rematch sometime!"

"Sure!" Ruby said. "Maybe tomorrow."

 **##############################################################################**

"Man," sighed Rainbow Dash, "I hate losing."

 **##############################################################################**

In time, the rest of the campers arrived to the cliff, where Dolan, Shima, Hellbent and Melissa were waiting. "Welcome, everyone, to your first challenge." Dolan announced. "This challenge is split into two parts. The first part is very simple. You have to jump off this 80 meter cliff."

"What!?" came an outcry from the contestants.

"Don't worry, this is completely safe," Dolan assured. "I mean, the last guy to do this had a shark in the water. But we've tested it out to make sure it's completely safe. Whichever team has the most members jump wins a bonus towards the next challenge. If you don't jump, you'll have to wear one of these" with that last bit, Dolan holds up a hat that looked like a chicken "Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Corey spoke. "Shouldn't we have bathing suits?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention," said Dolan. "You have to jump fully clothed." Most contestants showed displeasure with this, but then they remembered that they could have a shark in the water, so they agreed with it.

"Alright," Dolan announced, "the Amazing Anvils are up first, so either jump or take a chicken hat."

"No way!" exclaimed Al. "I'm not jumping off a cliff!" he grabs a chicken hat out of Dolan's hands and storms down to the shore.

"Let's do this thing!" Bowser shouted as he ran towards the edge. "CANNONBAL!" he jumped into the water, creating a massive splash. He was followed by Rainbow and Ruby, who jumped together, Ban who jumped and landed on his feet, Pearl, who gracefully swan-dived, and Propeller Knight, who spun his propellers on the way down.

"The Anvils have 6 points!" Dolan announced. "Anybody else want to go down?"

Luke Skywalker responded by diving in headfirst, along with Ellen Ripley, Frisk, and Zelda. Kevin, on the other hand, looked down at how far down the drop was. "I don't think I can do this," he said walking away from the cliff.

"Neither can I," agrees Angel, joining him. Dolan hands them chicken hats, which they put on.

 **##############################################################################**

" **Why didn't they jump?" wondered Rainbow Dash, "I thought kids liked water."**

 **##############################################################################**

Elsa also decides not to jump, to the concern of her teammates. "Why don't you jump?" called Zelda from the ocean. "It's not that bad!"

"I can't jump into the ocean in this dress!" Elsa replied. "It's made out of ice!"

"It doesn't matter!" shouts Luke, not remembering that ice melts. "You can make a new one!" Some of the campers looked at him weirdly, until he realized his mistake and shouted "Never mind, don't jump!"

RJ, Baldroy, and Chad jumped soon after that, totaling in 14 points for the Amazing Anvils.

"Okay, Pies, you're up." Dolan said to the other team. Raphael and Deadpool ran up to and flipped simultaneously from the edge of the cliff, followed by Samus, Kid, Cyborg, Sasuke and Sasha. Edd, on the other hand, decided to take a chicken hat and walk down to shore.

Amy also looked a bit nervous, and almost didn't jump until Palutena came up behind her.

"Don't worry about this, Amy," she comforted. "Just think of how much it'll help the team."

"Hmm… I guess you're right," agreed the hedgehog. "How about we jump together?"

"Sounds good!" chirps Palutena. The two of them jumped, followed by Marinette, Yusei, Annabeth, and Luna. Then Baymax waddled off the edge of the cliff.

"Gaz, Corey, and Margo," announced Dolan, "Your team has 14 points. One of you needs to jump in order for your team to win."

"I'll do it," said Corey. "It looks like fun," He runs to the cliff's edge, but loses his balance at the very edge. He tripped and fell into the water, landing with a harsh 'splat'. Soon after, Gaz laded behind him, but only to laugh in his face.

"Ha!" she laughed "I can't believe you belly flopped that hard!"

This gave the Powerful Pies their last 2 points they needed. Margo decided to take a hat since jumping wouldn't be needed anymore.

 **##############################################################################**

"That hurt," admitted Corey, "but at least our team won!"

 **##############################################################################**

"This isn't good at all!" exclaimed Frisk. "I finally work up the determination to jump, and it does no good for us.

 **##############################################################################**

Minutes later, everyone was dried off and the second part of the challenge was announced.

"Your next challenge will be to take these crates back to your cabins. They contain parts for a hot tub, which you'll have to build," Dolan explained. "There are 18 white crates for the Pies and 18 black ones for the Anvils. The first one to finish building a working hot tub wins the challenge!"

"Hey, wait, what was the point of that challenge?" asked Deadpool.

"Well, to answer your question, the Powerful Pies will get carts to carry their crates in," responded Shima. "The Anvils will have to use other methods to carry their crates."

After each Pie received a cart, Dolan started the race. The Pies got their crates fairly easily, while some of the Anvils struggled with theirs.

"Hey, I have an idea!" exclaimed Elsa. Then she knelt down and placed her hands to the ground causing it all to freeze over. This made it easier for her teammates to push their crates along the ice, but it also turned some of the Pies' carts out of control, causing them to spin out of control. Eventually the Pies reached the campsite first and began work on their hot tub by unpacking the supplies in their crates. They found materials, tools and a blueprint. Yusei took it upon himself to lead the building process.

Later, the Anvils started coming into the campsite with their carts. After they unloaded everything from the carts and crates, they found the same things that the Pies did, and Luke led their building.

"Hey Luke," Al asked, "Can I build the framework for this hot tub?

"Sure, Al," Luke answered. "I'll build the heater. How about Ruby builds the bubble maker and Pearl builds the motor?"

"Sounds good to me," Pearl replied, and everyone else agreed.

Eventually, Dolan came around to check their progress. The teams were still working, and making good progress. Luke, Al, Ruby and Pearl were building for their team, while Yusei, Cyborg, Samus and Edd built for theirs. Other campers helped by doing small jobs like fetching supplies or holding things in place. Eventually, the Anvils finished first.

"Nicely done, Anvil," Dolan congratulated, "but let's see if it works." He climbed into the Anvils' hot tub and turned on the bubbles. Once he did, the main tub collapsed. Everyone turned to look at Al.

"What?" he asked obliviously. While they worked on rebuilding their tub, the Pies finished their tub.

 **##############################################################################**

""How did he mess that up so badly?" wondered Luke wondered aloud, "That should have been the easiest part!"

 **##############################################################################**

"Good job, Pie," said Dolan, "let's see if yours works." Dolan climbed into the new tub, turned on the bubbles, and leaned back to relax. The tub stayed in one piece and worked properly.

"Ahh, this is more like it," Dolan sighed, "The Powerful Pies win the first challenge!"

The Pies cheered for their first victory, while the Anvils looked angry.

 **##############################################################################**

"We would've won that challenge," thought Light, "if a certain someone hadn't screwed it all up."

 **##############################################################################**

"Awesome Anvils, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony," Dolan explained, "where you'll vote for who to eliminate."

Hours later, at nighttime, the elimination ceremony was held at a campfire pit close to the dock where, where the Anvils sat waiting for to see who would be eliminated. Soon, Dolan walked over to the pit with a bag of jumbo-sized marshmallows.

"Alright, Anvils. Your votes have all been tallied, and one of you will be leaving tonight," Dolan announced. "If you're safe for another day, I'll call your name and toss you a marshmallow." Most of the campers present looked confident, knowing who would be eliminated.

Then Dolan started calling names, tossing a marshmallow to each camper he called. "Rainbow Dash, Ruby Rose, Bowser, Ban, Light Yagami, RJ, Pearl, Zelda, Ellen Ripley, Chad, Propeller Knight, Baldroy, Frisk, Elsa, Angel, and Kevin, you're all safe." He announced. "Al, you could be eliminated tonight for messing up the framework of your team's hot tub. Luke, you could be eliminated for letting him do the framework in the first place. The person not leaving tonight is…

…

…

…

Luke."

Luke sighed with relief, while Al stood up and cheered. "Yes! I'm going on an island vacation for a whole summer!" His now former teammates looked at him in confusion.

 **##############################################################################**

"Okay, I'll admit it." Said Al, "I sabotaged the framework on purpose. But come on, I'm going to a tropical island! And I'll even have it to myself for a while! I don't even want the million if that's the tradeoff."

 **##############################################################################**

Soon, Al Bundy, dressed in a tacky Hawaiian t-shirt, took his suitcase with him to the dock, where he boarded a sailboat being driven by Dolan's half-brother.

"Aloha, everybody!" he called out as the boat left, "and Aloha, Loser Island!"

"Well that was certainly weird," the host remarked. "Anyways, who will win the next challenge? Who will go to Loser Island next? Find out in the next installment of Total Drama Planet Dolan Edition!"

Later that night, the campers all slept peacefully in their cabins. That is, until a crash was heard coming from the Pie boys' cabin.

"Bowser?" came Ban's voice. "Did your bed just break?"

"No!" came Bowser's reply. "Maybe… Shut up."

 **Hi everyone, vgpuppybot here. So, finally, I'm done with the first episode, and a few things have happened. Not really good things, though.**

 **First of all, Dolan's fans will know that Shima is gone now. For those who are unaware, the person who plays Shima on the Planet Dolan videos has basically stopped using the internet completely. Nobody knows why, or where she is, but as far as anyone knows, she's safe. Hopefully she comes back and she's not in any real danger. If this turns into something bigger, I may need to abandon this story and create a new one, but until then, it won't affect anything here.**

 **Second, my computer at home broke. That's why it's taken so long to get this chapter out to you guys. We'll get a new one soon enough, but until then you can expect me to update things really slowly. But hey, it was a Windows Vista that we've had as long as I can remember, so that was to be expected.**

 **Anyways, the next challenge will be a cooking challenge based on Ratatouille. I'm pretty excited for it, and I hope you are too.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Stirring Up Trouble!

Dolan is shown standing on the dock. "Hello, everybody!" he shouts. "Last time, the campers arrived to our island and were divided into two teams. They took part in a challenge of bravery, cunning, and craftsmanship, and in the end the Powerful Pies came out on top, causing the Awesome Anvils to send one of their campers home. In a big twist, Al Bundy quit after the first challenge by sabotaging his own team's work. Who will prevail in this round? Who will be sent to the Island of Losers? Find out now on Total Drama Planet Dolan Edition!"

 _Intro plays_

The campers all sat around in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast. They each tried to stomach what was put on their plates, but didn't complain, for fear they may upset the cook. Otherwise, most of them chatted among themselves or enjoyed a moment of peace. All except for Amy Rose, who looked rather sad. Concerned by this, Palutena attempted to cheer her up.

"Hey, Amy" greeted the goddess. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey, Palutena," replied Amy. "I'm just feeling a little homesick right now. I haven't seen my boyfriend in days!"

"Have you tried finding any kind of replacement?" asked Palutena.

"No, not really. But what could ever replace my lovely Sonic? It'd have to look like him, act like him, even have his speed. That's what I love about him."

Then Palutena thought of something. "Hmm… what about Rainbow Dash?"

"What about her?"

"Well, she's blue, fast, arrogant, pretty much exactly like Sonic. She actually made me think of Sonic when I saw her."

"Seems like a pretty good fit. I'll go have a chat with her. Thanks Palutena!"

 **##############################################################################**

" **I wonder what will happen between Amy and Rainbow," Palutena wondered. "Probably something really funny!"**

 **##############################################################################**

Marinette sat with some of her teammates, when Yusei brought up a question. "So, why do you keep wearing that mask?"

"Well," she explained, "It keeps my identity a secret."

"But you don't need to do that here, right?" he continued, "We can't tell anybody in your universe who you are."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right," she explained. She then went through her transformation. Her spandex suit had disappeared, revealing her normal clothes.

Suddenly a small cat with ladybug wings popped out of Marinette's earring.

Suddenly, Dolan, Melissa, Hellbent and Shima walked into the room. "Who's ready for a challenge?" Dolan asked, receiving groans.

"We can't do a challenge this early! We're exhausted!" exclaimed a very tired Ban.

"Don't worry! You won't all be doing this first part. Only two of you.

"What kind of challenge is it, then!" asked Edd.

"Right now, an eating contest." Dolan announced, catching Sasha's attention.

 **##############################################################################**

" **This is my challenge!" exclaimed Sasha.**

 **##############################################################################**

"Now team captains, if you'll reveal your picks." Dolan said to Hellbent and Melissa.

"I pick Sasha Braus for this." Stated Hellbent.

"And I pick Bowser!" chirped Melissa.

 **##############################################################################**

" **Get ready to feel defeat once again, Sasha!" yelled Bowser, "I never lose an eat-off!"**

 **##############################################################################**

"Okay, Bowser and Sasha, please come sit at this table over here." Dolan requested. As the two sat down at the table, a large man in a chef's outfit came out from the back with two covered metal trays.

Other campers gathered around the table to watch the eat-off. Dolan then began speaking again. "When I say go, the chef will take the lids off, and you two will eat as much as you can on your tray. Whoever eats their food the fastest wins a bonus in the next challenge. Got it?" the two contestants nodded. "Good. On your marks… get set… GO!"

The chef removed both lids simultaneously, revealing many fancy foods. Both contestants started eating as fast as they could. Bower seemed to be winning, until he came across a single piece of escargot. He stared at the snail with his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open, until Sasha ended up finishing her food before him.

"Sasha wins the eat-off!" exclaimed Shima. The Pies cheered, while the Anvils looked confused.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Ruby Rose. "You were chowing down until you saw this snail."

"Well, duh!" Bowser retorted. "I can't eat a snail! I'm a turtle! We're basically cousins!"

 **##############################################################################**

" **Grr…" Bowser grumbled. "I'll have my revenge for this moment, Sasha Braus. If it's the last thing I do."**

 **##############################################################################**

After the uproar, Dolan spoke up. "The next portion of the challenge starts after lunch. See you guys then!"

After breakfast, some of the campers decided to explore the island. They could see hills towards the south part of the island, so Sasha, Cyborg, Marinette, Yusei, and Annabeth decided to do some mountain climbing. Baymax ended up following them with his robot suit, since he thought they might need medical assistance. The six of them set off on the hiking trail, talking to each other along the way.

"So, do you guys wanna form an alliance?" asked Cyborg.

"Sure, I'm game. Yusei said. "I might need all the help I can get here." The others all agreed, and soon they reached the foot of the mountain.

"Last one to the top's a rotten egg!" yelled Ladybug as she used her yoyo to grab onto a ledge and grapple onto it.

"Rotten eggs are not healthy," Baymax stated robotically as he flew up towards her. The others followed suit. Sasha used her 3D maneuvering gear, Vyborg jumped from ledge to ledge, and Annabeth and Yusei simply climbed their way up. Eventually, however, Marinette's yoyo accidentally broke through the wire of Sasha's gear, breaking it. Sasha fell to the rocks below and smashed her gear into pieces.

Baymax flew down to where she was and removed his robot-suit. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but my gear's broken." Sasha replied.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Um, like maybe a 3?"

Baymax scanned her with his eyes. "There doesn't appear to be any major injury, other than some light scrapes and bruising." He stated. "Here, have a lollipop," He gave Sasha a red lollipop, which she gladly accepted.

The others climbed to where she was, looking rather worried. "Oh my gosh, Sasha!" Marinette exclaimed. "It was an accident! I swear!"

"It's alright. I know it was an accident." Replied Sasha. "Besides, I got a lollipop!"

"Aw, man! Your gear's busted!" noticed Cyborg.

"Yeah, I might have to go without it until I get home. Then I'll probably get yelled at by someone."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," said Yusei. "I'll probably need some time, though."

"I'll help, too. I have to repair myself all the time!" Cyborg chipped in.

"Thanks, guys!" Sasha said. "Let's all head back to camp."

A few hours later, everyone had finished lunch and was waiting for Dolan to give them their challenge. The hosts then arrived, and Dolan began to speak.

"Everyone, it's time for today's main challenge. You're going to be cooking!" he announced. "You'll each be making a 5-course meal for each of our 3 judges, totaling in 15 foods total."

 **##############################################################################**

" **Cook?" Pearl complained. "How am I supposed to cook? I don't even eat!"**

 **##############################################################################**

"Now, let's meet our judges," Dolan gestured to a door where three people, all dressed in chef's clothes, came out. "Our first judge is Linguini Alfredo." He motioned to a guy who looked as skinny and white as the pasta he was named for. "Next, we have Colette." He now motioned to a young woman with raven black hair and a large nose. "And finally, Skinner!" He showed a very short, disgruntled looking Frenchman.

"Keep in mind I am only doing this for the money," Skinner muttered. "Not to spend time with these idiots."

"Both teams will prepare the food each judge has ordered as well as they can. The judges will decide which team's dish is better, and whichever team has more points at the end will win the challenge," Dolan stated. "Oh, and Pies, your reward from earlier is some help from a friend. Linguine, if you'll please remove your hat." Linguine took off his chef's hat to reveal a rat sitting on top of his head.

"This is Remy," Dolan said. "He might be a rat, but he can cook really well. He'll be helping you during this challenge."

"Hey guys, let's get cooking!" Remy stated.

"Indeed, let's!" exclaimed Dolan. "Your challenge begins now, in the kitchen!"

So both teams went into the kitchen, where they all donned hats and aprons. They also saw the menu of what they would be cooking. The 5 course meal consisted of soup, appetizer, salad, entrée, and dessert in that order. Linguine had ordered an American meal, starting with chicken noodle soup. Colette ordered Italian, which started with a minestrone soup. And Skinner had ordered French, and started with French onion soup.

"Okay everyone, Skinner's going to be extra picky, so we should put extra effort into his dish." Remy ordered. "Margo and Luna, can you go get the vegetables? We need carrots, celery and tomatoes for the chicken noodle, onions for the French Onion, and beans, zucchini, celery, tomatoes and garlic for the minestrone."

"We're on it!" said Margo as the two girls left for the pantry.

"Kid, get some chicken, and Raphael get the noodles. We need shell pasta and egg noodles."

"Sure," Raph and Kid went to get the ingredients. Meanwhile, the Anvils had the same discussion.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Ban commanded, "I'll lead this challenge. Baldroy, Ruby, go get some vegetables. Chad, get the chicken, and Frisk get the noodles. Propeller Knight, start boiling some water and Ellen, get some chicken broth. Everyone clear?"

"Yep!" Ruby responded.

"Alright, time to make some soup," Ban shouted.

Soon, the ingredient fetchers came back with their soup ingredients. Deadpool and Luke Skywalker started chopping up vegetables, and then started making soup. Gaz, however, realized there weren't any more jobs left for her to do. So she sat down next to an outlet, plugged in her handheld game, and started playing.

On the Anvils' side, Propeller Knight was preparing the Minestrone soup, when he decided to look around himself sneakily. The only people he saw were too distracted by their cooking and other activities to watch him, so he found a large container of salt in a cupboard and poured most of it into his soup, watching it dissolve while it boiled. Checking his surroundings one more time, he sighed in relief that no one saw him commit such a dirty deed. Or so he thought.

 **##############################################################################**

" **Why would someone put that much salt into a soup?" Gaz wondered. "Unless you wanted it to be bad… hmm…"**

 **##############################################################################**

Soon, Dolan walked into the kitchen to deliver an important message. "Chefs, it's almost time to serve your soups. You'll each need three campers to do this. So start taking volunteers."

The Anvils started discussing who would be delivering which soups. "I will take my Minestrone." Propeller Knight announced triumphantly. "It is my greatest creation."

 **##############################################################################**

" **Maybe it isn't my greatest creation, but it will help us win the challenge. Heh heh heh," the knight laughed.**

 **##############################################################################**

Baldroy then spoke up. "I'll take the Chicken Noodle." Angel decided to take the French Onion, and the teams finished preparing their soups.

The Pies now had to decide who would deliver for their team. "I'll take the Minestrone." Gaz spoke while looking up from her game, leaving it plugged into the wall. "Trust me, I should be the one to take it." Everyone looked at her, stunned that she had stopped playing her game, which hadn't happened in days.

Palutena took the Chicken Noodle and Baymax took the French Onion., and the two teams started walking towards the judges table. On the way, Propeller Knight pointed towards the window and shouted "Look! Flying monkeys!".

This, of course, drew some heads to the window, including Gaz's. While she was distracted, Propeller Knight switched soups with her. She pretended not to notice.

Once they reached the table, they each presented their soups to the judges politely, Propeller Knight playing his charm on Colette, hoping that it may help the team's chances. As he walked away, he heard the sound of someone spitting out their soup, as he expected. What he didn't expect to hear was Colette exclaiming "the Anvils' soup is really salty!"

"Anvils?" he thought to himself. "Did I switch the soups? Of course I did. Why isn't she complaining about the other soup?" He looked at Gaz. "Maybe the girl did something? No, that is ridiculous. She couldn't be that smart… could she?"

The votes were tallied soon. The Pies had two points (Colette and Skinner) while the Anvils had one point (Linguini). Next, the campers were to prepare appetizers. Linguini had ordered Loaded Potato Skins, Colette had ordered Meatballs in Marinara Sauce, and Skinner had ordered vegetable tarts. After a few campers retrieved ingredients, the teams started cooking. Deadpool started slicing potatoes, when suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with a tomato.

"Who threw that tomato at me?!" he shouted. He looked to the other side of the room and saw Ban looking the other way, whistling mischievously. So he picked up a potato and chucked it at Ban, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that, Deadpool?" he yelled. "That hurts!"

"Yeah, that's the point," he replied sarcastically. "You threw something at me."

"That was a tomato! It shouldn't hurt like that!"

"Potato, tomato. What's the difference?"

"EVERYTHING!" the two then got into a childish slap fight, as other campers watched until they were pulled apart by Annabeth and RJ.

"Now isn't the time to fight, you guys!" Annabeth scolded. "We have work to do!" Deadpool shot a glare at Ban, who shot his own back.

 **##############################################################################**

" **I am so gonna own that guy!" Deadpool ranted to the audience. "Nobody messes with Deadpool!"**

 **##############################################################################**

Gaz had gone back to her video game when she noticed the room had grown darker. She looked up to see Propeller Knight standing over her.

"You are despicable," the knight growled at her. "I want to know what happened back there."

Gaz sighed. "Well, if you must know, it was pretty obvious you were trying to sabotage our soup when you poured a big jar of salt into yours. I've only heard of one person stupid enough to sabotage his own team. So before you could switch our soups, I switched them while you weren't looking."

"Hmph. I see. I'll get you for this, Gazoline Membrane. Just you wait." The knight threatened.

 **##############################################################################**

" **Psh. I'd like to see him try to cheat me again," Gaz said. "He might be smart, but I'm smarter and he knows it."**

 **##############################################################################**

Amy put her vegetable tarts into the oven and wondered how to pass the time leading up to their arrival. She decided to take Palutena's suggestion and talk to Rainbow Dash. So, she looked over to the other side of the kitchen and looked at her. Rainbow was just finishing a conversation with Ruby about their next race. Amy slowly edged her way to where Rainbow Dash was sitting.

"H-hey, Rainbow Dash," stuttered the hedgehog. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," replied Rainbow. "Just thinking about how hard I'm gonna cream Ruby in our next race."

"Just what Sonic would say," Amy squealed under her breath. "That's pretty cool! You wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure, I guess," Rainbow replied. "What do you wanna do?"

"We could explore the forest! Maybe we'll find some cute animals, or some cool rocks!"

"Sure! How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds great! See you then!"

With that, Amy returned to the oven to find her tarts were nearly done. She didn't know it, but someone was giggling to herself in the background.

 **##############################################################################**

" **I can't believe she actually did that!" squealed Palutena. "Now they're going to hang out tomorrow. I have to be there when it happens."**

 **##############################################################################**

Soon, the teams presented their appetizers to the three judges. They all enjoyed their food, except for Skinner, who nit-picked his tarts for minor details. Linguini and Skinner voted for the Anvils' food, while Colette voted for the Pies, leaving the total score at six to six.

The next course consisted of salads. Linguini had a BLT salad, Colette had a Big Italian salad, and Skinner had ordered a French Green Salad with Brie.

Soon, each team started to prepare. On the Pies' team, Deadpool was once again in charge of chopping vegetables, and Corey fried the bacon for Linguini's salad. He had never cooked anything on this level before, so Remy took it upon himself to help him out.

"The first thing you need to do," he explained, "is to add the cooking oil to the bottom of the pan. Next you add the bacon, turn the stovetop on, and after a while, flip the bacon over so it's evenly cooked. It's that easy!"

"Okay, I can manage that," agreed Corey.

After a few minutes of cooking, they decided it was time to flip the bacon over, and Remy brought a jar of spices over to Corey. "Here, sprinkle some of this oregano on there."

"Why?" he asked. "That's not part of the recipe."

"Recipe? Forget about that. Following a recipe never got anybody anywhere. A little creativity will go a long way. This will add a whole new dimension of flavor to the dish. Trust me."

Suddenly, a voice was heard from across the kitchen. "Remy!" Luna called. "Deadpool broke another cutting board!"

"Again? Hold on, Corey, I'll be back." He said to her. "Deadpool! I told you we use kitchen knives on food, not katanas!"

 **##############################################################################**

" **A little creativity goes a long way…" Corey thought aloud. "I'd better remember that."**

 **##############################################################################**

Meanwhile, Pearl was having less luck than usual. "who would eat this filth? It's putrid!" She referred to the Brie cheese she was holding. Her overreaction to the stinky cheese drew a small crowd of her teammates.

"Come on, just cut it up already!" Ellen yelled. "You're not even gonna be eating it!"

"But it's so disgusting! This is why I don't eat food in the first place!" She then felt a tug on her hand. She looked down to see Frisk looking up at her.

"I believe in you Miss Pearl!" the child said. "I know you can do it!"

Pearl was suddenly filled with confidence. She picked up her cutting knife and started slicing the cheese into cubes, powering through its horrible stench. She still didn't want to go through with it, but something about Frisk and their confidence in her reminded her of something. Rather, someone she would put her life at stake for. And if it would help Frisk to endure this horrid stench, then that's what she'd do.

After a while, the teams finished their salads. They took the salads out to their respective judges. The Pies received two votes from Linguine and Colette, while Skinner voted for the Anvils, leaving the score at 8 to 7. The next course was the ever-important entree. Linguine ordered a Cheeseburger, Colette ordered Chicken Alfredo, and Skinner ordered a Quiche Lorraine.

The teams soon started making their entrees. The Anvils decided that for this round, they would split up into groups to create the three dishes. Ban was assigned the Quiche, as he had the most cooking experience. He assigned Light to make the pastry shell, Zelda to make the filling, and he oversaw everything. Chad grilled the burger and bacon for their cheeseburger, and Baldroy was put in charge of the Chicken Alfredo.

Meanwhile, the Pies decided that Deadpool wasn't fit to slice anything else and was told to take a break, much to his dismay. Now Amy sliced vegetables and Cyborg took it upon himself to grill the meat.

Raphael, on the other hand, was busy making the filling for the quiche, when he was approached by Corey.

"Hey, Raph," he said. "Let me add something to that." Corey then tosses a handful of parsley into the mixture. "Remy said we should start being creative with our cooking by adding spices and stuff."

"Whatever," was the only reply he got, so Corey decided to look for other dishes to add his input to. He snuck behind Cyborg while he was focused on the bacon and smothered the burger with garlic. Then he quickly snuck off before Cyborg could notice him there.

On the Anvils' side, Pearl sat down to think. What had filled her with so much confidence back there? She had felt a sense of déjà vu, but from what? Nobody had that much confidence in her since Rose...

Maybe Frisk's love for peace and harmony was what made her like them so much. Maybe their similarities to Steven reminded her of the one who she loved more than anything. Maybe...

Her thinking quickly was interrupted by a loud voice. "Alright campers, It's almost time for your entrees to be done! Once it's done, send you three deliverers on over to the judges' table like usual with your dishes!"

Once the judges had their dishes, they started eating and one in particular was not happy. Skinner spit his food out exclaiming, "This food has too much parsley in it!"

"Calm down," Colette reassured him. "I'm sure there's not that that much in it," she then took a bite of her own food, only to spit it out. "Who puts cumin in a chicken Alfredo? It tastes horrible!"

Skinner smirked at this sight. "Ha, I told you the Pies' food was terrible. What about you, Linguine? Does your food taste like a spice garden?"

"No, well, I don't know," he started. "It just smells really strong like garlic. Like a whole lot. But the other one's pretty good, I guess."

Corey winced listened to their conversation from behind the scenes. How could he have messed the food up so badly? Then it hit him.

 **##############################################################################**

" **Of course I screwed it up!" he exclaimed. "I have no creative talent whatsoever unless my sister is around! Why didn't I think about that?"**

 **##############################################################################**

That round, all three judges gave their points to the Anvils, leaving the score at 8 to 10 in the Anvils' favor. That news didn't go over well with the Pies.

"We're down two points?!" "There's no chance now!" "I told you katanas were more effective!" These were some of the comments given by the Pie team, who were all very clearly frustrated. All except Corey, who looked more ashamed than anything.

Sasha then turned to Kid and asked him "Hey, Kid, why did you put cumin in the chicken alfredo?"

Kid was taken aback by this comment. "I did not put it in there! Someone else must have ruined it while my back was turned!"

"Come to think of it, I don't remember putting any garlic on the burger at all," Cyborg chimed in. "Who could've done it?"

Raphael then spoke up. "Corey did it," he voiced. He then gestured to Corey, who was cowering under a table. Corey then opened his eyes and shrugged apologetically.

Suddenly, Marinette realized something. "Wait a minute, guys! We still have a chance! If we can win over all three judges, This game's ours!"

"I beg your pardon," Edd spoke up, "but our chances of pulling off something like thatare incredibly slim. Unless the other team were to slip up in such a grandiose way, that is."

"Well, not if we try!" Marinette retorted. " We can do anything if we set our minds to it! So what do you say?" she sticks her right hand out in front of her. "Are you guys with me?"

Then Remy spoke up. "I think she's right. I've seen some incredible talent shown off here today. Enough to blow the others out of the water! This could be easier than you guys think. I'm willing to help you all out if you are."

Yusei walked over to where Marinette was standing. "If Marinette's in, then I'm in too." He then stuck his hand next to hers.

Corey did the same. "If it'll save me from elimination, I'm willing to do anything." Soon, all of the Pies were standing in a circle, each with their hands in the middle of it.

"Alright everyone." Deadpool directed. "On the count of three we all throw our hands and yell 'Go Ducks!' Got it?"

"I believe it would make more sense to exclaim 'Go Pies' instead." Baymax insisted.

"Well, fine then, Mr. Party Pooper, we'll do it your way."

"I am not 'Mr. Party Pooper,' I am Baymax."

"Whatever, let's just do it already. 1, 2, 3!"

"GO PIES!" the whole team yelled before realizing that the other team, the judges, and even the Planet Dolan crew were staring at them the whole time.

"Well, after that touching moment," Dolan piped up. "I think it's time to start the round. You will be making an apple pie for Linguine, cannoli for Colette, and a chocolate éclair for Skinner. Your timer starts now."

The two teams rushed back into the kitchens to start cooking. Both teams were brimming with confidence, either due to the surge of inspiration or the big lead. Marinette took the lead on her team's éclair, while Palutena headed the cannoli and Amy led the team making the apple pie. Deadpool was once again allowed to cut apples, as long as he promised not to break anymore cutting boards and to wash his swords beforehand.

Meanwhile, Ban took charge of his team's éclair. Baldroy made the apple pie, and Elsa created ice cream to top the pie. Propeller Knight created a cannoli to 'blow the judges away' as he put it. Everything went smoothly, and soon it was time to judge the desserts.

"Okay, everyone, we're gonna judge this round differently," Dolan announced, "This round, we're going one at a time. First up is the apple pie for Linguine!"

Luna and Angel each readied their teams' pies for judgment. After wishing each other good luck, they presented the desserts to the judge. He took a few bites out of each and thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"My vote for best pie goes to… the Pies! Strangely enough." Linguine said. The Pies cheered quickly before the next round, Colette's cannoli. Kid and Chad brought them out and set them in front of their judge. She examined each dish carefully for taste, texture, and appearance before reaching her conclusion.

"I have decided that my vote also goes to the Pies!" she exclaimed. Propeller Knight threw his apron to the ground in disgust while the Pies cheered again, filled with anticipation. Could they actually make a comeback?

Dolan looked straight into the camera. "The drama is at an all time high folks! The score is tied 10 to 10 with only one point left to give. Who will take the point for Skinner's chocolate éclair?"

This time, Marinette and Light brought out their dishes. They walked towards the judges table in anticipation. Suddenly Tikki, who was resting in Marinette's earring, noticed something was off.

"Marinette, your shoe's untied!" she whispered into the girl's ear. "Here, let me get it for you!" She flew out of the earring to tie Marinette's shoe, which caused her to lose her balance and fall flat on her face, sending the dessert flying into the air.

She looked up from the ground to see where the éclair had landed, only to look as shocked as everyone else. It had landed in what may have beenthe worst possible place: directlyonto Skinner's head. The man looked even more peeved than usual as hegot up out ofhis chair.

"My vote goes to the Anvils. Now if you will excuse me, I need to wash up." That was all he said before storming out of the building.

After a long period of awkward silence, Dolan got up to speak. "After a bizarre turn of events, it appears the Anvils have won! Powerful Pies, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony." With nothing else to say, he left with the other judges and Remy in order to see them home.

 **##############################################################################**

" **What have I done?!" Marinette cried. "We almost had it! We were so close and I ruined everything."**

 **##############################################################################**

Later, Marinette, Sasha, Cyborg, Yusei, and Annabeth met around the campfire to talk about the events of that day.

Yusei spoke up. "Alright, team. Who should we vote off?"

"Does it even matter?" Marinette asked. "We all know I'm leaving. I ruined everything at the end. We would have won if it wasn't for me. Not to mention how I broke Sasha's gear."

Sasha comforted her. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Those were both accidents, and they can be forgiven. Neither one was your fault."

Cyborg chimed in. "Sasha's right. Besides, even if you were at fault, you only cost us one point. Corey cost us three points. It would make way more sense to vote him off."

"So is it settled?" Annabeth asked. "Are we voting for Corey?"

"I think so." Yusei added. "Let's just hope everyone else thinks the same way."

An hour later, Dolan stood with the campers around the campfire. "You guys know how this works. If you're safe, you get a marshmallow. If not, it's off to Loser Island with you. Everyone, cast your votes now."

 **##############################################################################**

 **Deadpool held a piece of paper and a pen. "Hmm… Corey screwed us up worse… but Marinette is definitely a bigger threat in the end…"**

 **##############################################################################**

" **I know who I want gone." Gaz said bluntly as she wrote on her piece of paper.**

 **##############################################################################**

After all of the votes were cast and counted, Dolan held aclipboard and a bagof marshmallows. "I will nowtell you all who's safe…" he tossed a marshmallow to each name he called. "Gaz, Margo, Sasuke, Deadpool, Sasha, Cyborg, Palutena, Yusei, Luna, Annabeth, Amy, Baymax, Kid, Samus, Edd, and Raphael, you're all safe. That leaves two campers. Marinette, your faceplant, while hilarious, cost your team the last point in the challenge. Corey, you added way too many spices to your team's entrees, causing that whole round of potential points to go to the Anvils. One of you will go home tonight. The camper who's staying is…

…

…

Marinette."

Marinette sighed with relief and gladly accepted her jumbo- size marshmallow. Corey, though disappointed, understood why he was eliminated and took it with pride.

 **##############################################################################**

" **Oh well, you win some, you lose some." Corey reminisced. "At least I had fun!"**

 **##############################################################################**

As Corey's boat sailed out of the dock, Dolan turned to the camera to give the episode send-off.

"Who will take a dive to the floor next? Will Sasha's gear ever get fixed? And will Ban and Deadpool ever get over their rivalry? Find out soon on Total Drama: Planet Dolan Edition!"

 **Hey guys, Vgpuppybot here. Well, one month later, here we are. I've been slacking, but I still don't have access to a good computer. I have found something to remedy that, so maybe chapters can come out slightly faster from now on.**

 **Anyways, next chapter should be a Halloween special, but that's probably not gonna happen. I'll still use the same concept and treat it like a Halloween special, but it will be a while away I'm sure. But I have other reasons to use the series I'm using, mostly that it was suggested to me. So yeah, te next chapter is Five Nights at Freddy's. Hope you enjoy it! I'll see you then.**


End file.
